


Domesticity

by koushisbby



Series: RitsuMao Week 2018 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RTMO Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: day 2; deep cherry red or emerald + sagein which two souls become so wrapped up in each other's presence





	Domesticity

      The green grass rustled in the wind, accompanied by the soothing sound of distant laughter from other students. Time stood still, as if hectic schedules were non-existent. Rarely did the couple have such a peaceful moment, oh; the desire for it to last forever was strong. Pink, orange, and purple hues coloured the sky as the sun signaled its resting time. A kingdom of fluffy clouds was visible, to top it all off.

      “Maa-kun, I’m tired,” yawned Ritsu, “I don’t want to go home yet, though, that will mean I have to start my work.”

      A soft chuckled emitted from the other boy, “That’s understandable, but holding it off will only cause more problems in the future—you know that.”

      Ritsu sighed, adjusting his position on Mao’s lap, “You’re probably right. I might just end up falling asleep before even starting anything, though.”

      Mao shook his head with a smile, brushing the older boy’s hair out of his eyes. He had always loved Ritsu’s eyes; they were unique—a crimson abyss that managed to light up and glow in certain situations, he could almost get lost in them. Ah, what beautiful eyes he truly had.

      “Maa-kun, you’re staring,” Ritsu teased.

      “You don’t seem to dislike it,” the younger boy replied, referring to the light shade of pink on Ritsu’s nose. He couldn’t help but tap on it, something his lover complained about but secretly appreciated.

      “Boop,” Mao smiled.

      “Boop,” Ritsu returned the favour.

      The two continued this little game, tapping the other’s nose, playing with the other’s hand, stolen kisses here and there. Neither even noticed the sky eventually getting dark, and when one of them did, they were unbothered. Put each other first and everything else second.

**Author's Note:**

> it's officially the 23rd in my timezone, so here we are !! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated~


End file.
